and every summer is a hot token to the cold coin take of us
by Lise Steiner
Summary: Coletânea de drabbles e ficlets. Personagens e ships diversos.
1. Sobre as fics

Essa é uma coletânea de várias drabbles e ficlets aleatórias, escritas para projetos e challenges entre 2009 e 2011. Eu devia ter vergonha de postar algumas delas, mas queria tê-las guardadas em algum lugar. Não sei se vou escrever mais, então parece apropriado. E é isso.

Gen, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, Viktor/Lavender, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Hermione, Draco/Ginny, Harry/Luna, Cormac/Lavender, Scorpius/Lily.


	2. (and in that moment i swear we were)

**Personagens/ship: **Remus e os Marauders

**(and in that moment, I swear we were) INFINITE**

A gente corre e ri, sem falar, e eu penso, por um momento, que não vai ter terra o bastante pra quem nós somos agora. Corremos porque estamos livres, porque Padfoot deixou sua casa e nós somos egoístas o suficiente para comemorar, porque James jura que esse vai ser o ano dele com Lily, porque Wormtail nunca conseguiu se transformar em rato tão rápido. A gente corre e eu não quero que isso acabe nunca, que o chão se estenda pra gente passar e esquecer toda a estranheza, todos os sinais. A gente corre porque eu nunca fui mais feliz.


	3. (there are universes) beneath our skin

******Personagens/ship: **Harry/Ginny

**(THERE ARE UNIVERSES) BENEATH OUR SKIN**

Ela o vê pela primeira vez quando ele desce a escada do dormitório, e encontra seus olhos vazios. Imagina que os seus estão assim também, só pelo jeito com que Harry a encara. Faltava muito neles dois, talvez não tivesse como repará-los. Tocam uma palma na outra, porque não têm mais forças para discutir. Não melhora, aquele vazio não passa, mas eles sustentam o olhar um do outro e deixam todo o resto queimar. É a única chance de construir uma vida que não quebre com os escombros, e eles tentam com as mãos dadas, juntos, olhos e corações abertos.


	4. a kind of blue

**Personagens/ship: **Remus/Sirius

**A KIND OF BLUE**

Então eu ouvi você suspirar e cheguei bem perto. Senti o peso do que você havia feito. Eu quis dizer que não era fácil, mesmo, mas que eu me orgulhava de você. Que você podia trocar a casa que você tinha abandonado pela minha, e nós sabíamos que a minha estava quebrada também, mas que a gente podia entrar e ver como é que dava para consertar. E eu sabia que dava, só pelo seu jeito. Encostei minha testa na sua, deixei seus olhos entrarem nos meus.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Sirius."

Você fechou os olhos e acho que acreditou.


	5. all i believe in

******Personagens/ship: **Viktor/Lavender

**ALL I BELIEVE IN**

Quando a guerra acabou, eu não sabia bem o que fazer. A Bulgária já não era mais a minha casa, acho que deixou de ser quando fui para Hogwarts pela primeira vez. A Inglaterra estava destruída depois de tudo, mas o meu trabalho já estava feito, e eu já não tinha razões para ficar. Eu duvidava que, depois de tudo que meus olhos haviam visto, eu poderia voltar a pertencer a qualquer outro lugar. Hermione ainda tinha forças para se responsabilizar por mim e me disse que ia melhorar. Ela nos apresentou. Eu não tinha nenhuma esperança quando conheci você, Lav. Admito que logo pensei que você não iria querer me ver nunca mais; não você, que gostara tanto de Ron; e não eu, que gostara tanto de Hermione. Acho que você estava pensando na mesma coisa naquele sábado de tarde, mas não sei se você sabe que eu me convenci de você logo que ouvi sua voz dizendo o meu nome.


	6. and help me understand the best i can

******Personagens/ship: **Remus, Remus/Sirius

**AND HELP ME UNDERSTAND THE BEST I CAN**

Eu passei os dias que se seguiram à formatura em um estado que não conseguia comparar a qualquer outro. Havia o contentamento por ter terminado a escola, uma ponta de medo pela nossa amizade e o terror ao sentir as dificuldades nos espreitarem, cada vez mais. Nós quatro nos sentamos no telhado da casa de Peter; por tudo o que eu sentia e então confessava, entrelaçamos os dedos. Pouco do medo restou, a confiança deles em nós completou o meu estado. Ainda é, apesar de todo o ressentimento que há agora nessa situação estranha de vocês me evitarem, como se suspeitassem de mim, uma das minhas memórias preferidas.


	7. and point it home

**Personagens/ship: **Ron/Hermione

**AND POINT IT HOME**

Eu podia ver que você estava quase derrotado, mesmo quando não estava usando a horcrux em seu pescoço. Você estava precisando de uma vitória, Ron, e de algum conforto. Não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer para ajudar além de me empenhar para acabar logo com nossa jornada, mas nem nisso havia muitas saídas. A única maneira de ajudar você era estar ao seu lado, era levar chá em sua cama e segurar a sua mão de vez em quando, era dizer baixinho quando Harry não estava por perto que ainda havia esperança. Eu sabia que você não acreditava muito nisso, e que estava quase desistindo todos os dias, mas eu esperava que pudesse fazer alguma coisa por você, afinal. Era você que me mantia firme, Ron, e eu queria fazer o mesmo por você.


	8. and this is the wonder

******Personagens/ship: **Harry/Luna

**AND THIS IS THE WONDER THAT'S KEEPING THE STARS APART**

Eles estavam bebendo cerveja amanteigada no Three Broomsticks, olhando para o casal de amigos lá fora, meio envergonhados. Harry não se lembrava de ter visto Luna envergonhada antes, nem quando os outros alunos eram cruéis com ela exatamente com essa intenção. Percebeu que havia muito sobre ela que não sabia, nunca seria capaz de imaginar que ela gostava de Ron. Ela já sabia que Harry gostava da melhor amiga, é claro, porque ela via muito mais nele. Era estranho pensar que ela seria capaz de sentir a mesma coisa que o havia atormentado por semanas, que ela poderia se deixar corroer também. Harry sorriu para ela, de leve. Tudo não ia ficar bem logo, mas ele já se sentia esquecer.


	9. as a child of twenty-five

******Personagens/ship: **Hermione

**AS A CHILD OF TWENTY-FIVE**

Hermione fechou o livro em seu colo com suas mãos pequenas, irritada. O bibliotecário da escola havia insistido que havia regras contra alguém da idade dela alugar o livro que havia pedido. Ela já tinha seis anos, não estava tão longe de completar sete, e não gostava dos volumes pequenos direcionados à sua série. A outra moça que trabalhava lá havia colocado um livro de Páscoa em sua pequena pilha para o feriado. Hermione ficou olhando a imagem do coelhinho na capa, o rosto franzido. Refreou-se de jogar o livro longe, até mesmo aqueles de criança eram preciosos.

Levantou-se em um pulo e ligou a televisão. Ela definitivamente não era mais criança. Se fosse, os freqüentes anúncios de chocolate lhe chamariam a atenção e fariam com que pedisse um para os pais. Hermione podia ser pequena, mas sabia que não ganharia nenhum chocolate na Páscoa. Não que os pais fossem tão duros assim com ela, mas eram dentistas, afinal. O aparelho nos dentes a incomodava bastante, e era verdade que sentia falta de doces de vez em quando, mas ela tentava entender. Em seus abraços, tentava vê-los como via os personagens nos livros.

Pegou o controle remoto e começou a mudar os canais à procura de algo para assistir. Suspirou, mais uma vez irritada. Não agüentava mais ver o coelhinho da Páscoa e os ovos de chocolate em todos os canais. Tirou os olhos da televisão rapidamente. Agora devia admitir que estava com vontade de ter um também, mas a Páscoa, disse em voz alta, era para crianças. Desligou o televisor com o controle remoto e se viu na tela escura. Tentou um sorriso, como se para convencer a si mesma, mas o aparelho dentário realmente a incomodava. Em um pequeno ato de rebeldia, correu até o banheiro e atirou o aparelho móvel na caixinha. Podia deixar para usá-lo na hora de dormir dessa vez; era Páscoa, afinal.

Foi então que o pai chegou em casa com os braços cheios de sacolas, e talvez a Páscoa fosse para Hermione Granger daquela vez também.

O senhor Granger chamou-a da cozinha enquanto colocava os ingredientes que havia comprado sobre a mesa. Havia decidido com a esposa que seria bom ter uma tradição para aquele feriado, assim como tinham para os outros. Colocou o chocolate para derreter e chamou a filha mais uma vez.

Hermione já voltava hesitante para colocar o aparelho móvel mais uma vez, antes que o pai a visse sem ele, quando sentiu o aroma que vinha da cozinha. Ela realmente estava com vontade de comer chocolate, e de celebrar a Páscoa assim como os colegas da escola, mas sabia que não poderia imaginar aquele cheiro. Andou rapidamente até a cozinha, sem fazer barulho, e ficou olhando o pai da porta. Ele estava com as mãos e a boca sujas de chocolate.

O senhor Granger sorriu quando a filha chegou. "Você quer me ajudar a preparar os bombons de Páscoa?"

Hermione, nem tão criança assim, abraçou as pernas do pai e foi lavar suas mãos na pia, sorrindo também. Ele passou as formas para ela e disse para ela não se esquecer de colocar o aparelho depois.


	10. belief

******Personagens/ship: **Ron/Hermione

**BELIEF**

Encontro você n'A Toca como o vejo todos os dias: deitado na grama, olhando para muito longe. Eu sei o que você procura, quem você espera ver chegando, e entendo como é difícil. Eu penso em pedir a você para acreditar em mim hoje, só por um segundo, porque quero que você perceba que não precisa enfrentar as consequências sozinho, mas não digo nada. Amo você, Ron, e sei como se sente sobre mim, mas também sei que as suas inseguranças falam mais alto que minha voz e meus gestos. Eu fico ao sei lado no gramado hoje, mesmo assim.


	11. chasing

******Personagens/ship: **Harry/Ginny

**CHASING**

Você aparece n'A Toca sem avisar, segurando um mapa e chaves de carro, sorrindo de um jeito que eu ainda não conheço. Você explica e me faz um convite com olhos meio desesperados, e é aí que eu percebo como você precisa sair daqui de vez em quando, para pensar com mais clareza. Eu olho para trás por um instante e aceito a sua proposta, porque eu realmente quero conhecer aquele sorriso, estar ao seu lado mesmo que não precise, associar a sua imagem a outro lugares e a mim. Aceito com um beijo enquanto o sol nasce lá fora.


	12. details in the fabric

******Personagens/ship: **Harry/Ginny

**DETAILS IN THE FABRIC**

Eu quero que você saia logo desse dormitório e olhe para mim, olhe para as minhas mãos sujas e para as minhas cicatrizes, para quem eu me tornei. É egoísta, porque sei também o quanto você carrega nesses ombros e nesse coração, mas estou tão cansada. Essas mãos que seguraram a varinha com firmeza ao proferir palavras que eu daria tudo para ter guardado, que agiram sem pensar, que não pareciam ligadas ao corpo, que tocaram o corpo de Fred em um único ato de gentileza. Eu quero que você desça desse dormitório e encoste as minhas mãos nas suas.


	13. é que eu quero socorro

**Personagens/ship:** Scorpius/Lily

**É QUE EU QUERO SOCORRO**

Eu logo percebi que, em Hogwarts, ser filho de Draco Malfoy não era algo do que se orgulhar. Na casa em que nós dois caímos, ninguém me tinha como Scorpius, mas sempre como alguém que não gostaria de se relacionar com bruxos que não tivessem a mesma linhagem que eu. Já estava no penúltimo ano de escola, com poucos amigos, poucas pessoas que viam a mim mesmo quando eu aparecia no Salão Principal. Você estava no quarto ano. Admito que nunca esperaria que logo você, tão criança e tão o oposto de mim naquela escola, entendesse como era injusto que, depois de tanta luta que não vivemos, nós também nunca conseguíssemos realmente enxergar além de famílias e linhagens. E você sempre me surpreende desse jeito, depois de tanto tempo.

Faz sentido que tenha sido uma Ravenclaw.


	14. é tarde

******Personagens/ship:** Ron

**É TARDE**

Ron começou a andar mais rápido, tentando acompanhar os irmãos e Lee. Eles estavam sendo muito decentes com ele, mas pareciam se esquecer que estava ali de vez em quando, era deixado de lado muitas vezes. George tinha um pouco de pena, sempre se virava e murmurava um "anda logo, Ron, vem cá" quando ele ficava para trás.

Fred, Lee e George conversavam bem alto sobre o time da Irlanda quando Ron viu Harry e Hermione do lado de fora. Apesar do barulho no corredor, sabia que eles estavam quietos. O inverno chegava veloz ao castelo, mas Hermione não havia conjurado chamas azuladas no pote de geléia do café.

George virou o corpo para chamá-lo mais uma vez, e percebeu o que o irmão mais novo observava. Ron teve a impressão de que algo em seu rosto dizia para ele se juntar aos dois, tudo ao seu redor começava a dizer a mesma coisa. Ele se sentia realmente mal.

Já estava bem tarde, decidiu enquanto caminhava sozinho para a sala do professor Binns. Tinha uns dragões para ver com Hagrid naquela noite.


	15. funny valentines

******Personagens/ship: **Draco/Hermione

**FUNNY VALENTINES**

Mandei uma foto de nós dois em Londres para a minha mãe, uma que pedimos para um velho senhor que passava tirar, uma em que estamos nos beijando. Ela me respondeu alguns dias depois, um pouco surpresa. Ela ainda não confia em sua memória, não depois que eu desfiz o feitiço e lhe expliquei sobre tudo o que havia ocorrido enquando eu estava fora, mas sabe muito bem que eu nunca falei de um Draco para ela. Minha mãe sabe tudo sobre Harry, Ron, Neville e Viktor, assim como de outros amigos meus, mas não se lembra de você, Draco.

Nunca contei a ela sobre o menino que você era, que me atormentava e incomodava, assim como nunca lhe disse sobre o homem que você é hoje, que divide a vida comigo, tão machucado e gentil. Ela vai quer saber sobre tudo, sobre como nós mudamos tanto, como ficamos juntos, o que as pessoas acham de nós. Ela vai querer conhecê-lo, vai lhe oferecer chá e examinar o seu jeito.

Você vai comigo, Draco?, eu fiquei me perguntando o dia todo, até você chegar para o almoço e me beijar como na foto. Está na hora de apresentá-lo a ela.


	16. i've got fear for my own name

****  
**Personagens/ship: **Viktor/Lavender

**I'VE GOT FEAR FOR MY OWN NAME (IF YOU DO THE SAME)**

Às vezes você me olha de um jeito meio distante e eu acho que gosto mais de você do que você de mim. Veja bem, Lav, eu não tenho mais idade para essas coisas, mas a minha cabeça nunca se cansa de tirar a minha confiança nas coisas, e em mim. Eu vi os seus olhos hoje, quando passamos por Hermione e você mostrou a ela que estávamos juntos. Não me deixe mais pensar nisso, querida, porque eu vejo você e sei do que você sente, não deixe que eu me perca em mim mesmo. Vamos deixar tudo bem de novo, então, eu só falo disso tudo para você, da minha insegurança, e você me segura quando é preciso.


	17. i just realized i don't like you

******Personagens/ship: ****  
**

**I JUST REALIZED I DON'T LIKE YOU**

Na ida do feriado de Páscoa, ninguém quer se sentar na mesma cabine que Lavender, nem Parvati. Ela havia acabado de terminar com Ron, e suas reclamações já beiravam o insuportável. Cormac a viu enquanto procurava uma para se sentar, e resolveu entrar. A menina se levantou e já ia falar para ele se retirar quando Cormac disse que fora rejeitado por Hermione no baile de Slughorn. Lavender ficou brava e disse que, bem, eles se mereciam. Ela acabou rindo de tudo isso mais tarde, alguns dias depois de voltar para Hogwarts, quando Cormac passou a acompanhá-la a todo lugar. Os desenhos de Ron e Lav foram apagados de seus cadernos com um toque de varinha, só para que ela pudesse desenhar Cormac e Lav dali em diante.


	18. in bloom

******Personagens/ship: ****  
**

**IN BLOOM**

Ele quase não conseguia fingir que a observava com cada vez mais atenção, que falava só para ter a oportunidade de ouvir sua voz. Estavam os quatro n'A Toca, passavam os dias sem fazer nada de importante. Fazia muito tempo que ele não se sentia tão bem, e grande parte disso devia à Ginny. Era difícil esconder a sua afeição quando ela ria e o considerava como igual, quando ela deixava que ele tivesse seu espaço para se recuperar das coisas ruins. E nesses dias em que eles estavam tão próximos, ele quase podia fingir que estavam juntos de verdade.


	19. in love and war

******Personagens/ship:** Harry,Ron/Hermione

**IN LOVE AND WAR**

Harry passou pelas mesas, procurando pelos Granger. Hermione havia pedido que os ajudasse a se relacionar com o mundo bruxo. No caminho, ouviu a mãe de Fleur dizer que a decoração estava muito bonita, mas que as luzes flutuantes tinham sido uma má escolha. Não era a primeira pessoa que comentava sobre a iluminação da festa, e Harry não conseguia deixar de rir.

Avistou os Granger dentro d'A Toca, com o senhor Weasley. Talvez fosse melhor deixá-los por lá um pouco. Harry decidiu sentar-se ao lado de George, que esperava Angelina terminar de ajudar Hermione.

"Sabe de uma coisa," o ruivo disse, "eu não entendo qual é a dessas bolinhas de luz. Ron insistiu tanto para tê-las na festa de última hora."

Harry tentou segurar o riso, mais uma vez. "É que o seu irmão acha que Hermione vai perdoá-lo por ter derrubado o bolo no vestido da mãe dela."


	20. i wandered home saying your name

******Personagens/ship: **Ron/Hermione

**I WANDERED HOME SAYING YOUR NAME**

Começou com uma briga na casa dos Weasley. Ron havia passado um ano inteiro com duas pessoas com quem ele realmente podia descobrir quem era. Com Harry e Hermione, ele não era inteligente como Percy, aventureiro como Charlie, engraçado como Fred e George, querido como Ginny ou talentoso como Bill. Ele era leal, era os melhor amigo que os outros dois poderiam ter, era ele mesmo.

Ron sentia falta disso. A família dizia que ele estava diferente, que já não queria mais ficar em casa quando havia Hogwarts e suas coisas fantásticas esperando. Os outros Weasley, no entanto, não faziam idéia de como era péssimo voltar de um lugar em que ele se sentia tão maior para voltar às comparações que eles simplesmente não conseguiam deixar de fazer.

O jeito era falar com aqueles que conheciam o Ron que ele havia escolhido ser. Harry não respondia suas cartas, mas o Ron de agora não encarava isso como um sinal de rejeição, como certamente teria feito se não fosse pelo fato de conhecer Harry, e saber que ele também o conhecia. Era mais difícil falar com Hermione, ele tinha que se esforçar mais para que ela o entendesse. Ron escreveu três cartas e as jogou no lixo, mas encontrou coragem para mandar a quarta. Era muito concisa, cheia de raiva e de tédio e de saudade. Hermione era tão diferente dele, com certeza pensaria que todo o seu dilema era tolo, assim como ele também era.

Mas ela entendeu e escreveu uma resposta. As palavras passaram a vir com facilidade, assim como o jeito de conversar com ela, conhecê-la melhor para moldar um pouco mais do Ron que era apenas isso.

Passaram a trocar cartas uma vez por semana.


	21. kisses are a better fate

******Personagens/ship: **Viktor/Lavender

**KISSES ARE A BETTER FATE**

Às vezes eu me esqueço de como a gente realmente se conheceu. Você acha graça, dizendo que não tem como se esquecer, e eu acho que você não refere ao fato de termos nos conhecido. A verdade, Lav, é que eu só me lembro do seu vestido azul e dos três desconfortáveis minutos de palavras que trocamos. Acho que é melhor assim, porque você não parece gostar muito dessa memória, diz que prefere a de quando nós saímos pela segunda vez. Eu também, sempre respondo, e fico notando o seu jeito até que você me responda. Você diz a ocasião com um suspiro, e eu me lembro, então — das velas, da sua expressão um pouco aborrecida, de todo mundo rindo e da música que estava tocando. Eu chego mais perto e beijo você, porque é uma memória feliz, apesar de tudo. Eu beijo você porque poderia não ter sido assim.

Nós nos conhecemos no casamento de Ron e Hermione.


	22. life is simple in the moonlight

******Personagens/ship:** Viktor/Lavender**  
**

**LIFE IS SIMPLE IN THE MOONLIGHT**

A Dumbledore's Army se reúne duas semanas após o fim de tudo, em pedaços. Lavender se acomoda em um canto do Hog's Head, as cicatrizes do ataque de Greyback ainda frescas no rosto, e a menina que ela havia sido nos anos de escola completamente esquecida se não fosse pela presença de Ron. Ele está com uma cara horrível. É verdade que ela não tem mais ciúmes dele, não depois de tudo, mas seria bom ocupar o lugar de Hermione e segurar a mão dele. As pessoas não acreditavam, mas Lavender realmente gostara de Ron.

Ela toma mais um pouco do firewhisky e contempla o reflexo distorcido de seu rosto no copo. Não estava acostumada à idéia que as pessoas automaticamente teriam dela apenas ao olhá-la, de que ela não valia mais nada. Tinha cicatrizes piores por dentro, e essas ninguém iria conhecer ou ajudaria a fazer doer menos.

Lavender levanta os olhos por um momento, só aquele, para procurar por Parvati. Não agüenta mais ficar lá, o futuro que podia ter tido logo em frente e o que realmente terá em todo lugar. Não encontra a amiga, mas vê outros olhos tão escuros quanto aos dela. Estão perdidos entre o que observam e o que será do futuro deles também.

Ela percebe, depois de um tempo, que observavam Ron e Hermione, do mesmo jeito que ela. Vê os olhos frouxos, quase paralisados, e não precisa voltar a fitar seu reflexo no copo para saber que os seus também estão assim. Aqueles olhos se voltam para ela, e Lavender sabe a quem pertencem, mas deixou de se importar com as coisas há um tempo. Lavender cresceu.

Mais tarde, ela tenta se lembrar de como eles ficaram juntos e se recorda de que ele também tinha cicatrizes.


	23. lingering still

******Personagens/ship:** Hermione**  
**

**LINGERING STILL**

Hermione realmente não gostava de viajar. O problema não estava em conhecer novos lugares, essa parte ela quase sempre desejava, seria impossível conhecer tudo o que ela queria. A parte ruim era o caminho. A maioria das crianças de sete anos ficaria impaciente em longos percursos de carro, mas ela não se incomodava em ficar quieta no banco de trás. Havia, no entanto, um certo desconforto em toda viagem, como se ela não conseguisse se decidir sobre onde deveria estar. Poderia até admitir que tinha um pouco de medo.

Os pais já sabiam disso. Conheciam a filha bem o suficiente para saber o que a acalmava. Hermione, apesar de ainda muito pequena, lia mais livros do que qualquer outra pessoa que eles conheciam. Eram muitos em seu quarto, bem ordenados na estante que fora um presente de aniversário, e havia alguns espalhados na sala e no escritório também. Ela gostava de fábulas, de fantasia, de histórias meio adultas demais para ela e de histórias reais, de livros bem grandes para durar semanas, e dos pequenos também.

Ela tinha preferidos que a família toda conhecia, falava deles o tempo todo. Eram aqueles livros que ela levava na escola quando se sentia sozinha, que a acompanhavam quando ia ao médico, que ela levava em viagens. Talvez ela não os lesse nessas ocasiões, mas precisava saber que eles estavam lá. Os dois estavam no bolso do banco do carro; as pernas dela roçavam neles sem que ela percebesse enquanto observava a paisagem bonita do interior da Inglaterra.

Essas coisas que devem ser mantidas por perto sempre viriam em pares para ela: os pais, as duas boas notícias de Hogwarts (ela era como as outras crianças da escola, e lá havia uma biblioteca enorme), os dois grandes amigos, as duas famílias que eram suas, as duas conquistas no Ministério, os dois filhos. Viriam mais livros também, inúmeros pares, mas o que realmente importava era que ela levava os mesmos dois da infância em todas as suas viagens.


	24. love come rescue

**Personagens/ship:** Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny**  
**

**LOVE COME RESCUE**

Hermione se levantou envergonhada da cadeira que tinha seu nome, na primeira fileira. Olhou mais uma vez para os portões de Hogwarts, esperando que Ron estivesse passando por eles. Era o segundo aniversário da batalha que devastara o castelo e terminara com a morte de Voldemort. O Ministério e a Diretora McGonagall concordaram que era importante prestar alguma homenagem a todos os guerreiros que estiveram na batalha agora que a escola havia sido reconstruída, e assim, toda a Armada de Dumbledore teve lugar de honra na celebração.

Já estava quase na hora de começar, e Ron não chegava. As pessoas nas fileiras de trás olhavam diretamente para a frente, o palco erguido perto do túmulo de Dumbledore, as expressões vazias como no dia em que tudo acabara. Hermione podia ver Neville, ao lado de Luna e de tantos outros da Armada, conversando baixinho. Do outro lado do assento que separava o seu lugar do de Ginny, pôde vê-la segurando a mão de Harry, acalmando seus nervos para falar sobre eventos dolorosos para todas aquelas pessoas.

Ela procurava pelas coisas que compensavam, esses dias, coisas que só foram possíveis celebrar por todos os sacrifícios envolvidos na guerra. Gostava de observar Harry e Ginny às vezes, o jeito que eles se ajudavam ao mesmo tempo que começavam a conhecer um ao outro de verdade. Ela realmente esperava que nada pudesse acabar com a felicidade que sabia que tinham, finalmente.

Havia outras coisas que compensavam. Olhou para a fileira de trás, onde os lugares de Fleur, Bill e da senhora Weasley estavam vazios. A filha do casal nasceria em duas semanas, de acordo com os medibruxos do St. Mungus, e a mãe precisaria descansar até lá.

George sentou-se em seu lugar ao lado de Percy, na fileira de trás, e acenou. Ron deveria estar com ele, e Hermione não pôde deixar de se preocupar.

"Ele disse que tinha de fazer uma coisa. Vai chegar daqui a pouco," disse George.

Hermione agradeceu e suspirou, olhando para frente. Kingsley se levantou e pediu para Harry se dirigir ao palco com ele. Ginny se levantou também, sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido do namorado e deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios. Hermione não conseguiu se conter e olhou paa trás mais uma vez. Ela ia ficar realmente brava com Ron.

Kingsley falou rapidamente, mas Hermione não podia dizer que havia prestado atenção, a mente focada no momento em que o namorado atravessaria as portas do castelo, e ela esperava que estivesse tudo bem com ele, embora não tivesse mais muita certeza.

Foi quando Harry ia começar seu discurso que ela notou algo de diferente. Ele tirou os olhos de Ginny, que parecia encorajá-lo de longe, e fixou-os longe do gramado, na entrada da escola. Hermione e George perceberam e se viraram ao mesmo tempo. O irmão de Ron chamou por ele, possivelmente mais alto do que deveria. Todas as pessoas tentavam entender o que se passava naquela família. Ron simplesmente riu, um pouco envergonhado, e disse as palavras que estragariam o evento do Ministério, mas que fariam com que todo a dor fosse compensada.

"Victorie nasceu."

Hermione olhou diretamente para ele, depois para Harry, Ginny e George. Teriam tempo para discursos mais tarde.


	25. miss you

**Personagens/ship: **Ron, Ron/Hermione

**MISS YOU**

Faz muito tempo que não falo com Hermione; ela me evita nas aulas e nos corredores, eu passo o meu tempo livre com Lavender, Harry tenta conversar com nós dois como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Eu acho que entendo o porquê de ela estar brava comigo, mas queria que ela me aceitasse também, que ela visse como eu me sinto perto dela às vezes. Passo os meus dias com a cabeça nas aulas, em Harry, em Lavender e nela de novo; Hermione ocupa meus pensamentos antes de dormir, quando eu vejo a expressão raivosa e machucada dela. Eu realmente sinto falta de estar com ela, de sermos só nós três de novo, quem sabe um pouco mais entre mim e ela. Ela me acha absurdo e infantil, e isso não precisa mudar, desde que a gente volte ao normal logo.


	26. must've grown

**Personagens/ship:** Draco/Ginny

**MUST'VE GROWN**

Começou com um desejo. Depois do fim de tudo, de um ano que Draco passou no castelo lutando ao lado da Dumbledore's Army em vez de ceder à marca que havia sido queimada em seu braço, da perda do pai e da mãe, nenhum lugar naquele país deixava de deprimí-lo.

Falou para ela, um dia, em tom de brincadeira. "Eu quero sair daqui." Nunca se esqueceria de como ela piscou os olhos surpresa, e respondeu com um fiapo de voz que ela também queria. E fugiram.

Embora quisessem se afastar, não era fácil deixar aquele lugar de repente, mesmo que destruído. Acabaram indo para o lugar mais perto, mas longe o suficiente para esquecer. Em dois dias, estavam em uma lotação não-mágica para a França.

Passaram o primeiro dia inteiro só se olhando, perdidos em uma cidade que não os engolia, como as outras em que cresceram. As luzes de Paris confundiam os sentidos, lembravam os feitiços que abriram cicatrizes na pele em um tempo recente demais.

Mas como se a cidade quisesse que fossem felizes, afinal, eles foram. Ao final da primeira semana, as cicatrizes eram marcas mais finas nas pernas de Ginny. Embora a marca no braço de Draco ainda doesse pela traição que cometera, o sol estava sempre brilhante em Paris, Ginny segurava sua mão de vez em quando, como pequenas promessas, e ele quase achava que conseguiriam.


	27. nothing better than a journey to you

******Personagens/ship:** Viktor/Lavender

**NOTHING BETTER THAN A JOURNEY TO YOU**

Você se lembra de ter me visto nos corredores quando estive em Hogwarts (você quase me perseguia), eu ainda tenho as cartas em que Hermione lhe mencionava de forma não tão positiva (eu imaginava você). Conhecê-la, finalmente, foi bom e estranho e surpreendente. Nós dois tínhamos outras histórias quebradas (as suas começaram nas cartas, as minhas, naquele castelo), e não sabíamos muito bem o que estávamos fazendo no casamento deles. O seu cabelo loiro roçou em mim, a sua voz meio grave se dirigia a mim, e você era tão diferente do que eu imaginava, tão o que eu precisava, que eu parei de imaginá-la e refiz você na minha cabeça, e nunca quis parar.


	28. on the plains

******Personagens/ship:** Draco/Ginny

**ON THE PLAINS**

_and it is hard to say what kept me going  
when I don't know what kept you going_

De vez em quando os meus olhos encontram alguma coisa aqui do apartamento e a primeira coisa em que eu penso é em você deitada no sofá, lendo alguma revista de baboseiras apenas para rir delas depois, aqueles chinelos horríveis balançando para fora do móvel, roçando na escrivaninha em que eu passava os meus dias. Você comprou os chinelos em uma viagem que fizemos à Austrália, há tempos que já não posso contar. Você tinha um sorriso no rosto durante a viagem inteira, e a sua boca parecia mais rosada com os óculos escuros que usava.

Às vezes, me pergunto se você se lembra da Austrália. Eu tenho tudo na memória, Ginny, o jeito que o seu cabelo ficava sob a luz do sol forte, a sua risada, a sua boca rosada que beijava as minhas preocupações em vida mais distante e gelada, o vento da praia que batia nas minhas canelas quando eu pensava que era feliz. Você se lembra da Austrália, ainda?

É verdade que eu sempre senti que havia mudado depois de tudo o que passamos, assim como você mudou, mas o tempo que ficou em mim depois de anos de conflito e a perseguição que se seguiu me deixou, mesmo com você, alguém amargo, Ginny. Havia dias, fora da temporada de jogos, em que você não queria sair daquele sofá, não queria tirar aqueles chinelos ou a sua risada temporária. Havia dias em que eu não queria sair da minha escravinha; queria me afundar no trabalho até sentir que fazia alguma coisa de verdade, mas não tinha mais coragem de enfrentar os olhares pesados que me enfrentavam no Ministério. Estava ficando muito velho antes da hora.

Em um desses dias, você apontou um anúncio das suas revistas para mim. "Uma viagem à Austrália," você disse, "exatamente o que precisamos." Não tinha muita certeza disso na época, mas notei o meu jeito nos próximos dias. Era bom ter algo com o que se ocupar com você.

Às vezes, eu me pergunto se você, como eu, sentia tudo aquilo, ou se você sente que nunca foi tão feliz como naquele mês que passamos fora, ou se você sente saudades dos dias em que eu me levantava e você rejeitava o sofá.

De vez em quando os meus olhos encontram alguma coisa aqui do apartamento e a primeira coisa em que eu penso é na sua memória de mim.


	29. pastels

******Personagens/ship:** Dean

**PASTELS**

Dean não queria mandar fotos que se mexiam para a mãe e as irmãs; como poderia explicar a elas? Não tinha graça em mostrar fotos que ele não havia tirado. Sempre foi muito bom com desenhos, e se lembrou da caixa de lápis de cor no fundo do malão, uma segurança. Queria pintar Hogwarts.

Começou pelo dormitório e pela torre da Gryffindor, depois passou para o Salão Principal e os jardins da escola. A mãe perguntava de seus amigos, e Dean os pintava também: primeiro Seamus, depois Neville. Começou a rabiscar um desenho de Harry e outro de Ron, mas aquilo não estava _certo_. Havia algo de incompleto nos desenhos, algo que os lápis não conseguiam passar.

Dean estava encolhido na cadeira em frente à lareira quando os dois amigos e outra menina chegaram bem mais tarde na torre. Ele realmente não gostava dessa história de trasgo, mas os três não pareciam estar com medo. Havia algo de diferente ali, algumas formas que ficavam bem juntas, algumas cores que ele ansiava testar no papel.

O desenho de Harry, Ron e Hermione juntos é um dos preferidos de sua mãe.


	30. predictable

**Personagens/ship: **Ron/Hermione

**PREDICTABLE**

Ron encarou sua expressão pensativa, como fazia há tanto tempo. Havia preparado um discurso, feito a estratégia perfeita como se jogasse xadrez. Na hora de pedir Hermione em casamento, todo o plano desapareceu de sua cabeça. Ao invés de levá-la um restaurante trouxa que ela gostava e depois passar por um parque em que já haviam passado tantas tardes preguiçosas, a pergunta saltou de sua boca numa manhã quieta de domingo, sem que ele quisesse. Agora ele esperava nervoso pela resposta, o tempo se arrastava em volta de Hermione.

"Sim," ela disse, e deu um sorrisinho contente.

"Sério?", Ron não pôde deixar de dizer.

"Sempre o tom de surpresa," ela disse, e o beijou de um jeito risonho, como se não estivesse realmente surpresa com o pedido.

Ron ficou sem reação, à princípio, parando para pensar de verdade sobre eles dois pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Era uma surpresa de verdade para ele, não era? Certamente não deveria ser, não depois de anos que ele já havia perdido a conta. Era capaz de apostar que ninguém mais ficaria surpreso com a notícia.

Sem que ninguém dissesse nada, foram para a lareira. Tinham muita gente para deixar de surpreender.


	31. rather than with feeling

******Personagens/ship:** Viktor/Lavender

**RATHER THAN WITH FEELING**

Eu toco a campainha do seu apartamento umas cinco vezes, mesmo sabendo que você não vai atender. Sento na calçada e tento me recordar de como essa briga começou — a nossa primeira. Nós fomos almoçar em um restaurante ali perto do Ministério, de donos não-mágicos, que só a gente conhecia. Eu já estava acostumado àquela imagem de você no lugar. Hermione chegou, hesitante, e serviu-se. Ela nos cumprimentou de longe com a mão em que tinha a aliança. Eu sorri para ela, me perguntando se Ron havia tomado a coragem de pedir, logo me decidindo que não, com certeza havia sido ela. Eu senti na hora que você estava vendo demais na cena, Lav. Eu quero logo falar com Ron e Hermione, é verdade, quero dizer que estou feliz por eles, e que precisamos de um convite só para o casamento.

Fico com vontade de dizer isso a você. Vou esperar até que você abra a porta.


	32. sidekicks

**Personagens/ship:** Ron, Hermione

**SIDEKICKS**

Nós ficamos ao lado dele, como fazemos há tempo que já não sei medir, e trocamos olhares de vez em quando. Foi um ano difícil para nosso melhor amigo, e por isso estivemos sempre na beirada, esperando o momento em que poderíamos ajudar. Nós invadimos o Ministério da Magia com ele, estávamos lá quando Sirius morreu, ficamos nos lados nas fotos que saíram no jornal. É para o nosso segundo plano que as pessoas não olham, mas está tudo bem, não está? Ficamos lá pela nossa amizade, pelo que as pessoas não conseguem enxergar, e estamos juntos, até o fim.


	33. sides

******Personagens/ship:** Viktor/Lavender

**SIDES**

Eu só me dou conta de verdade de que vamos nos casar em algumas semanas quando a gente senta na cozinha, depois do café, e começa a pensar na lista de convidados. Você começa a escrever e, quando eu penso que não vou precisar ajudar, você pára e fica me olhando. Você acabou de escrever o nome de Harry, e eu logo sei o que passa na sua cabeça. Nós já passamos por tanto, já brigamos e nos amamos e fizemos planos, que parece tolo olhar para trás e pensar que estamos juntos porque não demos certo com outros dois, especialmente outros dois que se pertenciam. Nós devemos muito a eles.

Você sorri, balançando a cabeça de leve, e escreve os nomes de Ron e Hermione.


	34. so i watch you make plans

**Personagens/ship:** Harry, Ron, Hermione

**SO I WATCH YOU MAKE PLANS (AND I MAKE PLANS)**

Hermione desceu devagar as escadas do dormitório, ainda incerta de como seria o dia depois do trasgo. Ela tentava se lembrar da noite anterior, pensando se eles seriam seus amigos agora, se dividiram a mesa nas aulas, se fariam lições e tomariam café juntos. Já estava cansada de descer sozinha para o Salão Principal.

"Ei, nós estamos te esperando há um tempão!", ela ouviu quando saiu pela porta do retrato.

Harry, Ron e Hermione iriam tomar o café da manhã juntos.


	35. the bitter end

******Personagens/ship:** Remus/Sirius

**THE BITTER END**

Às vezes eu me viro na esperança de lhe contar alguma coisa, ando como se para encontrar você. Não consigo evitar, Padfoot. E tudo isso é errado, tudo o que eu sinto, tudo o que faço; e a culpa é minha, a culpa é sua. Ainda vejo o cachecol da escola em cima da mesa, a única parte sua que restou aqui, com as cores da bravura e da nobreza. Você era o mais grifinório de todos nós. A minha coragem deve ter se perdido com a sua, deve ter ficado em quem você foi. Eu também me sinto preso.


	36. third corridor of your heart

******Personagens/ship:** Ron/Hermione

**THIRD CORRIDOR OF YOUR HEART**

Ele não queria que a irritante da Hermione Granger estivesse ali. Ela sempre tinha que se intrometer em suas conversas com Harry, tinha de mostrar que era melhor que eles. Ron estava furioso com a ausência de Malfoy no duelo, não queria ainda ter que aturá-la. Estavam em uma enrascada, provavelmente seriam descobertos por causa dela e de Neville. Ron virou o corredor na maior velocidade possível, Harry estava logo atrás, os outros dois demoraram um pouco mais. Ron ficou brigando com a porta trancada, ouvindo os passos de Filch se aproximando. Não havia saída.

Hermione tirou a varinha do roupão e, com um suspiro impaciente, proferiu um feitiço que ele mesmo nunca tinha ouvido antes. Ela fizera a porta abrir, salvando todos de uma detenção, e os ajudara a descobrir um segredo. Ron descobriria muitos outros naquele ano, mas nenhum tão significativo como Hermione Granger e a amizade deles.


	37. twisted days

******Personagens/ship:** Remus/Sirius

**TWISTED DAYS**

Apesar de me preocupar muito com os detalhes, nunca tive muito medo com nossas aventuras. Mesmo quando começamos na Ordem, sabendo que era para valer agora, eu não tinha medo de muitas coisas. Estávamos sempre juntos, nós dois, tentando passar despercebidos pelas ruas de Londres. Foi apenas na noite em que, enquanto estávamos atrás de Malfoy, Frank e Alice estavam nas mãos de Bellatrix, eu senti aquele desespero que já tinha ouvido tanto. Era tão frio como aquela noite, tão vazio, nós procurávamos por Comensais como se nunca tivéssemos saído da escola, não fazíamos idéia da proximidade de todo o desastre. Você me encarou e eu vi o mesmo medo em seus olhos, Sirius, pela primeira vez. Talvez fosse melhor que a gente voltasse para a Ordem. Não sabia, sinceramente, quanto mais poderíamos suportar.


	38. two little whos

******Personagens/ship:** Viktor/Lavender

**TWO LITTLE WHOS**

Eu sei, e acho que você também sabe, Lav, que nós não somos de grande importância. Nós lutamos, ganhamos e perdemos. Nós vivemos depois de tudo, nos conhecemos, estamos vivendo como conseguimos. Nem sempre é fácil, mas a gente consegue. Ninguém vai contar a nossa história. Talvez sejamos mencionados quando contarem a história de Ron e Hermione. As pessoas vão falar que eu não conseguia pronunciar o nome dela, e não vão saber que o seu nome, eu falo certo. Ela não vão saber que a gente ficou junto. Às vezes acho que é melhor assim. Nós seremos duas pequenas circunstâncias na história deles, eles não constarão na nossa, que só a gente vai contar.


	39. we all fall through

******Personagens/ship:** Ron

**WE ALL FALL THROUGH**

**i.**

Os vergões nos braços de Ron só começaram a incomodá-lo dois dias antes do fim do termo, depois que foi liberado da Ala Hospitalar. Mesmo que as marcas sumissem com o tempo, ele nunca seria capaz de se esquecer da estupidez cometida em hora tão desesperada, do medo e da dor impossíveis de ignorar, da vontade de fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que pudesse salvá-los.

Mas de alguma maneira, não são essas as marcas que doem.

Harry e Hermione estão com ele também, e ele contempla seus amigos de forma nunca antes feita. Os machucados de Harry não o assustavam mais, anos de fazer o que é certo já o deixaram acostumado, o problema está nos olhos. Olhos que eram apenas dele, Ron nunca conheceu os espelhos do amigo e às vezes tem vontade de gritar, mostrar para todos que Harry não é James, não é Lily. Os olhos de mais ninguém poderiam carregar tanto, até ele via como ele parecia perdido. E então havia Hermione, um livro apoiado nos pulsos mais finos, as costas um pouco curvadas por conta da dor nas costelas da qual ela não fala, mas ele sabe que sente.

Madam Pomfrey havia dito que a cabeça deixa as marcas mais profundas, mas naquele momento Ron percebeu que, na verdade, é o coração.

**ii.**

São meses de agonia e ele supõe que todos a partir de agora serão assim. Aquele sentimento novo o importuna durante todo o dia, como se formasse tentáculos e se enrolasse em seus braços, como se o enfeitiçasse e machucasse seus ossos, e aí já era demais para ele imaginar. Antes era tudo mais fácil, a família era enorme e cheia de riso, e ele os amava, apenas isso, não sentia muito por ninguém. Como eles suportavam, como a mãe e o pai podiam suportar essa inquietação estrangeira no peito, na mente, nos braços? O sol ainda não está no meio do céu e Ron Weasley nunca se sentiu mais velho.

Ele vê os melhores amigos de novo, os vê com ele todo, e não é pela primeira vez, mas ele pode jurar que há alguma diferença. Ele os ama, sempre soube disso, é difícil não amar quando ninguém mais consegue falar de você sem falar deles. Ele sente mais agora, supõe, sente mais por eles, são quase a mesma pessoa.

O sol ainda não está no meio do céu e ele já não agüenta mais sentir.

**iii.**

Então ele foge. Não é a primeira vez e não será a última, e ele sabe. Faz como os amigos, ah, os amigos. Foge para dentro de si mesmo, assustado, sua cabeça não pára de lhe disparar pensamentos desconfortáveis, não há nada que faça cessar a perturbação. Ele não está acostumado a essas coisas. Nada disso devia perturbá-lo, não cresceu o suficiente, estão prestes a travar uma guerra que não é para eles, não pode ser.

Ron só observa; uma vez que começou, não consegue evitar. Os cenários se formam mais rápido do que consegue realmente entendê-los — e como era a vida antes, que ele se esqueceu? E como seria se nunca tivessem vindo? O mundo em que ele cresceu é complicado, mais complicado que imaginava, e ele sente essa urgente curiosidade de desvendar as possibilidades.

**iv.**

A respiração de Ron é a mais alta no dormitório. Pela primeira vez em meses, se lembra do que sonhava, sonhos reais demais para ele, Harry se contorcendo de dor na cama ao lado e Hermione quebrada no chão, ele mesmo quebrado inteiro por não poder fazer nada.

Mas de repente lhe ocorre que na verdade pode, e isso não faz com que se sinta melhor. Os sentidos já o ultrapassaram novamente, e como isso é horrível, essa busca incontrolável por respostas. Seria capaz então, de deixar a família, deixar a si mesmo, esquecer dezesseis anos e ir embora? E amava a família, os amigos, nunca tinha se dado conta de como os amava antes, pela primeira vez na vida se sente responsável por eles, que nunca vão conseguir ver as coisas desse mesmo modo.

É dia de ir embora, os outros já devem acordar. Ron Weasley coloca os pés no chão e já não é o mesmo que ali havia se deitado.

**v.**

Os pés parecem guiá-lo pelo caminho certo, ainda é muito cedo e não é preciso se esconder de ninguém, nem de si mesmo. Agora que já compreendeu tudo sobre o que se passava na cabeça, no coração (e que grande homem assim ele se tornaria), vê as dualidades com mais clareza, como nesse mundo em que nasceu nada é fácil, não há nada que seja uma coisa só, que seja como deve. Ele tem dezesseis anos e já está cansado dessa guerra que mal começou.

Encontra-se parado na porta da sala que pertencia à Umbridge. Ele nunca foi bom com isso de perceber, de sentir. Não se reconhece mais, esse desespero é maior que ele. Ninguém mais parece notar, todos estão muito retraídos esses dias. Ele espera que ninguém esteja assim também.

Abre a porta um pouquinho e espia, e aí parece mais criança, se parece mais com ele. Já está dentro da sala, cada vez menor, cada vez mais indefeso. Ron sabe que Harry já esteve aqui antes, que vai funcionar, e de alguma maneira essa certeza o perturba mais que a possibilidade de ter que voltar para o quarto em pedaços. Sabe o que vai encontrar quando chegar, mas é quase desconcertante ter certeza em uma hora dessas.

Então ele é criança de novo, esticando os braços não para alcançar o pó de Floo, mas para o pai tomá-lo nos braços. Ele entra na lareira sem saber direito o que fazer, e por um instante sente falta da mão que sempre segurava — o pai, a mãe, Bill. Mas agora ele é o protetor, deve guiar, o começo é consigo próprio.

O nome sai de sua boca como um feitiço antigo, e ele não sabe dizer se tem esperanças ou não.

**vi.**

Ele acaba em um dos lugares mais conhecidos da infância, mas é como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. Eram tempos desesperados, tempos de fúria, mas não encontrou nada disso. Os olhos iam para todos os cantos, não conseguia evitar, e só viam gente como ele, gente lutando, gente que ainda estava lá. Ron passou o ano todo em entrave contra o Ministério, mas agora que se encontrava no Átrio, tudo valia a pena. Aquele mundo era tudo o que conhecia, claro que valia a pena, devia ficar e lutar e consertar tudo, para um dia mostrar suas belezas. A preocupação não ruiu com a vista do Ministério, mas não era o mesmo Ron, e agora sabia que era lá onde devia ficar. E ficaria onde estivesse o coração, sempre.


	40. weary head

******Personagens/ship:** Ron, Harry, Ron/Hermione

**WEARY HEAD**

"Xeque."

A rainha de Ron caiu, destruída pelo cavalo de Harry. "Droga," ele praguejou. "É a primeira vez em anos que você ganha de mim."

Harry montou o tabuleiro mais uma vez. Estavam de plantão no Ministério, mas já era tarde e o dia estava relativamente calmo. Não tinham mais nada para passar o tempo além de jogar xadrez ou pensar nas namoradas que estavam em Hogwarts. Ron preferia perder algumas partidas.

"Hermione?"

"É," Ron suspirou. "Você acredita que ela ainda não respondeu minha carta? Quero dizer, era de se esperar que ela-"

"Ron, hoje é três de setembro."

Ron olhou para o melhor amigo com impaciência. Harry disfarçava melhor do que ele, mas estava bem claro que se sentia assim sobre sua irmã também. "O que você acha que elas estão fazendo?", perguntou enquanto movia seu bispo.

"Hermione está estudando," Harry respondeu sem hesitar. "Ginny está escrevendo cartas. Ou vai ver, elas estão conversando com Neville e os outros."

"Ou vai ver, Hermione está fazendo as rondas da monitoria com outra pessoa. E elas estão se divertindo em Hogwarts sem nós."

Harry encarou o tabuleiro por um momento, mexendo sua torre, e voltou a olhar Ron. "Nós... nós fizemos a escolha certa. Não íamos conseguir ficar mais um ano na escola, não depois do ano passado."

Ron pensou um pouco, no jogo, tirando seu peão que cobria a rainha, e em Hermione. "É, você está certo. Eu só queria que ela _escrevesse _logo. E que o tempo não fosse linear."

"Ron?"

Ele levantou a cabeça, saindo de seus devaneios sobre o passeio em Hogsmeade do mês seguinte. "Quê?"

"Xeque."


	41. where the heart is

******Personagens/ship:** Ron, Ron/Hermione

**WHERE THE HEART IS**

Harry já está cansado de me ouvir reclamar da falta que eu sinto de você. Ele entende perfeitamente, é claro, sei que ele sente falta de Ginny também, mas esconde melhor que eu. O pessoal do Departamento já sabe, eles me vêem escrevendo cartas para você, me vêem com o olhar fixo na sua foto na mesa. Minha família toda sente falta de você também, mas já estão irritados com o meu jeito, com o calendário no meu quarto que marca os dias para as suas férias. Faltam quatro meses, eu digo, está perto, e eles simplesmente não conseguem entender.


	42. with brightness of peace

******Personagens/ship:** Viktor/Lavender

**WITH BRIGHTNESS OF PEACE**

Na primeira semana, a gente tenta se enganar dizendo que a Bulgária não é tão longe da Inglaterra. Na segunda, quando as suas cartas, embora acalentem o coração, não preenchem meus braços, eu já estou a caminho do meu ministério. Tenho uma vida aqui, é verdade, mas posso jogar em um time de qualquer lugar, e o meu lugar deve ser com você.

É Hermione que me atende quando chego ao seu ministério, e eu quase me esqueço de que você já teve suas mágoas com Ron. Ela sorri para mim enquanto me explico, e pergunta se estamos bem. Eu posso ver que ela está bem, Ron com ela. Eu assino os papéis que ela me passa e digo, pela última vez na minha língua, que vamos nos tornar gigantes. Ela não pergunta e me fala parar correr pra você, e eu sigo o conselho.


End file.
